Learning to Love
by ancient-relic
Summary: In order to properly inherit the Western Lands, Sesshomaru needs a mate. Unfortunately strong, good-looking, female demons are hard to find. What's a coldhearted, uncaring taiyoukai to do?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I've been on a Sess/Kag bender lately, and I kept coming back to this story idea I had ages ago. I figured, since I'm going through and rewriting a lot of my own work, I'd jump right into this even though it wasn't planned. If you've read the original, hopefully you'll find my writing style a bit more mature this go around!

Just to give you the skinny on my plan for this story, I'd still like to explore something primarily from Sesshoumaru's perspective. I like to think he's young, slightly fool-hardy, and he's got the same stubborn streak as the rest of the males in his family...even if he doesn't show it so readily. I plan to explore that interpretation of his character, and focus on the idea that "Lord of the Western Lands" isn't necessarily a responsibility he wants to be saddled with. Hopefully you guys will enjoy my interpretation!

I don't want to spoil too much of the story, so I'll try not to say much more...but if you have any questions, please ask away! Like the last version of this story, I won't be following any regular updating schedule, but the more attention it gets, well...the harder it will be for me to ignore! So without further ado...please enjoy~!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _._

 _"_ _Do you have someone to protect?"_

No.

And that was the truth.

Of course, it was now of all times that his last memory of his father rose to the forefront of his mind. Now, when he'd been summoned in front of this _mockery_ of a council to discuss things that in all honestly, he had no patience for.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The inutaiyoukai in question steadfastly ignored the voice. He was tired of listening to the ridiculous drivel of these old windbags. Honestly, he'd rather be spending his time beating the shit out of his little brother—his favourite stress release, without question.

"S _esshoumaru-sama?_ " the voice prodded again, with more insistence.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru acknowledged, turning his head and pinning the elder with a icy stare. His head was propped up on one hand, a perfect picture of nonchalance.

The elder in question—some type of herbivore—swallowed thickly at the attention, all his bravado gone. The council was intended to bear a representative of all the clans that the five regions hosted…and unfortunately, that occasionally meant hearing what Sesshoumaru considered to be _lesser_ opinions.

" _Ahem_." The elderly councilman cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you're soon to come of age as a legitimate candidate for the seat of the West—"

"I was of the opinion that there was no contest for the seat," Sesshoumaru cut off the elder with concise, cold words. "The House of the Moon, my mother's house, has always held the seat. I, now, am here as the representative of that clan as a member of this council in her stead."

"But according to youkai law, your responsibilities do not lie with that Clan. You follow your father's house, and as the eldest surviving _pure-blooded_ son, there is still the opportunity for an older, more experienced taiyoukai to take the seat from you." another clearly braver council member continued speaking. Upon inspection, Sesshoumaru surmised he was a coyote.

Any member of the council who hadn't already been watching the exchange with the inutaiyoukai now had their eyes fixed on him. The attention was irritating, but it was currently the least of his problems. Although he kept his face an impassive mask, inside his mind he was pacing furiously.

 _This tradition is a farce. This seat is coveted by those who seek power, and yet it is not given freely to those who possess the greatest power. To try and cow me, the unchallenged heir of the Inu no Taisho, for the right to a seat_ I _do not even desire…_

Sesshoumaru's admission stopped his train of thought. Long ago, when his father had asked him the question that still echoed through his memory… he'd had a goal. He did not want to be acknowledged by his sire, or by his sire's abilities. He instead chose to follow the path of supreme conquest, leaving his father's name and legacy behind. If he were to be acknowledged, it would be as _Sesshoumaru_ , son of both the Taisho and the Mikadzuki Clans.

So when had that changed?

 _It has not,_ Sesshoumaru admitted to himself with great effort. _Short of that, the weight of the seat is not something I am eager to embrace. It is simply another means with which to define my ability…and yet, it is something my father never held._

"You speak the truth." Sesshoumaru said finally, straightening his shoulders and reclining in his seat imposingly. Most of the council shifted uncomfortably at his gesture, which gave him a smug sense of satisfaction.

"I-indeed, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the wheedling herbivore piped up. "Although there are few who would try to take the seat from you."

"There may be few, but they are waiting." a new voice joined the conversation, a rich baritone that cut through the air like rain on a heady summer evening. "There are always eyes on the west, surely you all know this."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the demon who spoke, seated down the far end of the table. He did not recognize the newcomer, but could sense the darkness that he radiated. _A member of the Clan of Shadows_ , _without doubt._

"A thinly-veiled threat?" Sesshoumaru lifted a finely arched brow, his cold eyes meeting those who watched him carefully.

"Not a threat," the newcomer shook his head. "A fact. Look at the miserable hanyou who would wish to join us at this table—he resorts to collecting the power of a _trinket_ , as if that would ever earn him the right to sit amongst us."

Many elders nodded gravely, and whispers rose at the comment. Sesshoumaru didn't doubt that the council had heard of Naraku's misguided attempts at becoming youkai, but he couldn't ever imagine the wretch ever becoming powerful enough to take the seat of the West. While the spider was full of tricks, they were all veils to disguise his weaknesses—more an irritation than a valid threat.

"I feel the need to bring a related matter to the attention of the council," a new voice cut through the chatter. The council members, Sesshoumaru included, turned to the head of the table where a very aged, very wizened eagle youkai sat in the place of honour.

"Sesshoumaru," the taiyoukai in question frowned at the lack of honorific attached to his name. _Damn that bird_. "You may not be aware of this, but the House of the Moon is held by far too few inuyoukai, yourself and your mother excluded."

 _What is he up to now?_ Sesshoumaru mentally glared daggers at one of his oldest advisors, who continued on heedless of the murderous expression pointed his way.

"While there are many seated today at this table, _you_ are the only representative of the once great and powerful inuyoukai. I fear this is a problem that few had anticipated, but litters grow smaller by the century and the humans are slowly forgetting their fear of us." the eagle continued, ruffling his feathers and adjusting his wings.

"Your _point_ , Solaris-dono." Sesshoumaru intoned, carefully concealing his irritation. Solaris was the oldest member of the council, and had known Sesshoumaru since he was a birthed pup. He would certainly hear the irritation he tried to effortlessly conceal.

As a youngster, Sesshoumaru had taken many of his lessons with Solaris, a scribe from the continent who hailed from across two seas. His whitening hair stretched as long as Sesshoumaru's, if not longer—but it was intertwined with feathers and glittering beads, the only flash of colour in his countenance. His wings were curled over his shoulders, arching far over his widows peak and angular face, casting eerie shadows even in their well-lit hall. And as always, the eagle kept his eyes gently closed.

"You are of strong pack. This mustn't go to waste, surely you understand that. You have travelled alone for many years following your father's death, but now it is time to leave that life behind you and take up the mantle that the General unwittingly left behind."

Sesshoumaru _definitely_ didn't like where Solaris was going.

"It is high time you took a mate, Sesshoumaru. If you ascend to the seat of the West, the target on your back will be bigger than even the one on your father's. Without an heir to the Taisho legacy, I fear the inuyoukai will be lost." Solaris concluded, flapping his wings again briefly in agitation.

The council was once again thrown into whispers, which in turn only served to fuel the twitch in Sesshoumaru's hand. Oh, how he _wished_ he could sink his claws into something.

"A very valid point, Solaris-dono." The coyote spoke, his bright yellow eyes assessing. "The council has always been tasked with the selection, the testing, and the appointment of the seat of the West. Let us agree, here, that in order for Sesshoumaru-sama to ascend to the seat, his task shall be the preservation of the inuyoukai species."

Since when were coyote's known for their leadership or intelligence? This was not the way this council meeting was supposed to go. Sesshoumaru's eye threatened to develop an annoyed _tic._ Even if he had words to protest, however, his pride prevented him from speaking out against the coyote. There was no challenge he was not prepared to face—no task too impossible for him to accomplish—even if that challenge was finding the _loophole_ that allowed him to decline a mating of any sort, and instead prove that the inuyoukai were still a force of nature.

Decided, Sesshoumaru accepted the council's verdict with a very restrained, very regal nod of his head.

"Very good," Solaris nodded, rising to his feet. The rest of the council followed suit. "We break until Vernal Equinox. Surely that will be adequate, as the East is hosting the Autumnal Equinox and the North the Winter Solstice."

There were more murmurs of acquiescence as the council dispersed, leaving Sesshoumaru where he sat in his seat at the table. The member of the Shadow Clan, the one who seemed eager to stir the proverbial pot, lingered briefly and spoke with hushed whispers to the coyote. Sesshoumaru spared him a parting frosty stare down his elegant nose as the newcomer disappeared with the few remaining council members.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru." Solaris' voice cut through his internal sneering yet again. "If I couldn't already hear your mind, I'd be concerned at what action you choose to take next."

"Do not worry yourself, _sensei._ " Sesshoumaru swept to his feet, leaving his irritation at the idiocy of the council aside as he greeted his advisor. "I will do what needs to be done."

 _And what needs to be done will_ not _involve taking a mate, else I will step away from this council._


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hey! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my rewrite! I know it seems to be quite different, but I promise I'm staying true to my first few original chapters. Sesshoumaru is stubborn and prideful, so he's not going to just roll over and follow someone else's orders... You'll also hear more from him and Solaris next chapter - I split their conversation up because there are some new character's that I'm introducing that require a few explanations.

If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! I love feedback, so please feel free to drop me a line. Enjoy! :)

 **PS:** I've changed the name of my OC from the last fic...if you're familiar with who I'm talking about, you'll meet her in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

.

Kagome watched the clouds as they breezed by, twisting and changing shapes in the blue sky above her. She was nestled down into the tall grass, and her yukata was gratefully keeping her well hidden with its myriad of green and gold hues. She was hidden from the world…and she hadn't felt so relaxed in a _long_ time.

Distantly Kagome could hear the wedding celebration in the village was still in full swing, and she was happy for them. However, relationships (successful or otherwise) seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth these days. InuYasha was abrasive as ever, and Sango and Miroku had finally found a balance of what could only be described as _tough_ love that seemed to work for both of them. Shippo, the darling, was still unfortunately clueless, and was more than happy to play with villagers when his older friends were stressed out and stretched thin.

She'd recently taken up photography as a way to share her adventures with her family, and her camera still sat unused in the grass beside her. Kagome had snuck away with the intention of being the wedding photographer, but the afternoon was warm and the grass had been so inviting that she hadn't thought twice about stretching out and taking up Miroku's third favourite hobby.

* * *

Yuzuki was _not_ a runner.

She'd decided that for herself, years ago, when her brothers would run tirelessly in circles chasing their own tails. Granted, she was faster than any of her siblings when push came to shove, she had very quickly discovered that there was little fun in being the fastest and often loped behind her brothers when they traveled, content to take her time fully knowing that she could pass them at any point she wished.

Unfortunately, Yuzuki was running.

Running like her life depended on it, because in a really morbid way, it did. Her fortress had been attacked, and her family had been slaughtered like cattle. She'd been pulled from slumber by her older brother Juugo, bleeding from a deep wound above his eyes. The blood running down his face seemed like a twisted joke—one that her twin brothers would gladly pull to try to goad her into a chase. With few hushed words he'd bundled her up and dragged her down the hall.

"Nii-sama, where are we going?" Yuzuki kept her voice quiet but she couldn't hide her alarm.

They stopped suddenly, and Juugo pulled her tightly to his side.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered, turning his body to the screen that separated them from what Yuzuki realized was their parents' room.

"Kaa-san?" he rasped, his hand shaking as he slowly pulled the screen aside.

A very wet, very choked gurgle was Juugo's answer as he slipped into the room. Yuzuki followed him carefully, every hair on her body seeming to stand on end. The pressure in the room seemed to increase as her eyes adjusted to the unnatural darkness, and she quickly found what had stopped her brother dead in his tracks.

Their mother was lying unnaturally still, her body twisted into shapes and angles that her limbs were never made to hold. A stranger stood above her, completely swathed in shadow. She felt her own hackles rise as her brother's growl cut through the silence of the room.

"Get away from her!" he unsheathed his claws, a chill ripping through the room as he summoned his icy youki.

" _Pathetic pup_ ," the figure spoke, turning to face him. " _You are powerless to stop what happens next._ "

"Yuzuki, get out of here!" Juugo hissed over his shoulders, swiping the air and sending five blades of crystaline, arching ice towards their enemy. "You have to find Sesshoumaru, do you understand me?"

Yuzuki watched in horror as the lances of ice simply flew through the apparition, landing with hollowed _thuds_ into the wall behind it.

" _Yuzuki!"_ Juugo roared, a burst of icy youki crystallizing along his skin into armour. "You must _find Sesshoumaru!"_

 _B-brother…_ Yuzuki's whine caught in her throat. The shadow was still advancing, and her brother turned away from her to meet it.

" _GO!"_

Yuzuki watched in slow motion as the apparition swiped its hand down in the same arcing motion as her brother did, sending a twisting spear of shadow towards them both. Juugo leapt towards her, his eyes bright with rage and panic, and he pushed her back towards the doorway. Another wet sound filled her ears, and Yuzuki looked down to find that the spear had pierced not just her brother's abdomen, but found her side as well. A sizzling, burning pain blossomed to life as her eyes traced the shadow back to its' master, whose glowing green eyes promised something worse than death.

"Please, Yuzuki…" Juugo whispered. " _Run_."

And Yuzuki ran.

* * *

Kagome felt the tingle of a demonic presence like an itch on the back of her next that she couldn't ignore.

 _What is such a strong presence doing so close to the village?_

Sitting up, Kagome released some of her ki as she sought out the aura of the approaching demon. It was moving quickly, but in odd, stuttered bursts. The aura didn't carry the taint of Naraku, which allowed her to relax marginally. The lack of evil presence explained why no one else seemed bothered. Strangely, the demon seemed to sense her probing, and Kagome felt as it changed direction, approaching her.

Jumping to her feet, Kagome grabbed her camera and stuffed it back into its bag before slinging it over her shoulder and taking off in the direction of the aura. If she had just summoned a demon to the village, she sure as hell wasn't letting it past her without a fight. She could tell whoever it was was slowly running out of steam, and so she ran towards the forest to intercept them.

Jogging through the trees, Kagome spread her aura out more freely, searching for whoever was approaching. The forest had slowed them down even further, and by the time she found the aura, it was so weak she almost missed it.

Collapsed against a tree was a young demoness, both striking and oddly different. The woman looked young—very close in age to Sango or even herself. She was extremely pale, whether it was because she'd been running or whether she was simply naturally so. Long steely hair was deeply waved, almost reaching the back of her legs. As the sunlight flickered through the trees, Kagome could see it was almost a charcoal-blue. Her face was contorted in pain, but carried no markings indicating her allegiance. Her eyes were tightly shut, but Kagome was rue ignore someone who need her help, and so she crept forwards.

"Hello?" she whispered, placing her bag down as silently as possible. "Are you okay?"

" _H-help…_ " the woman's eyes flew open—and electric blue so bright Kagome thought she was staring at neon lights. " _Pl-please."_

"I'm here," Kagome scrambled to her side, taking one delicate clawed hand in her own.

 _She's so cold_ … Kagome frowned, trying to feel for a pulse in her wrist. The delicate limb had similar markings to Sesshoumaru's, she realized, although hers were decidedly more curved and delicate. They were a subtle colour as well, barely blue against her milky skin. The air around them was cool too, Kagome realized, as her breath started frosting in the air in from of her.

"M-my family…" the demoness whimpered, her free hand going to her side. Although her kimono showed no signs of blood, there was a strange singed mark low near her hip that Kagome immediately realized was the source of the injury plaguing the woman.

"Th-they're all…" her airy voice wobbled. "…dead!"

The demoness continued, her whispers harsh. "They're dead! They're dead…nooo…"

An unearthly sound ripped it's way from her throat and Kagome wanted to scuttle backwards as it sent shivers down her spine. The demoness howled, mournful and sad. _Gone, gone, gone_ … her unearthly voice lamented.

"What can I do?" Kagome fought the sadness that the demoness' voice emitted. "How can I help you?"

"Y-you…" the question broke the demoness' howl. "You want to help me?"

"…sure," Kagome said awkwardly after a moment. The woman's eyes were utterly _enchanting_. "Helping is what I do,"

"Then please," the demoness struggled to pull herself upright, and Kagome hastily helped as best as she was able to. "avenge my honour…help my house, there was a…" a wave of coughing stopped her.

"A shadow," she finally breathed. "It killed them."

"A shadow?" Kagome was unsure, but the woman in her lap seemed very certain. "Was it Naraku?"

"I need—" the woman's eyes brightened in panic, dancing around, looking for figures that weren't there. She was getting delirious.

"What?" Kagome propped the woman's neck up as her head lolled, trying to regain her attention. "Please tell me how I can help you!"

The demoness snapped to attention as quickly as she had zoned out, her eyes focusing on Kagome with laser like precision. Her youki rose around them like a great cloud of frosty air before it flooded Kagome's body, seeping into her skin like a wintry chill.

" _Juugo…_ " she whispered. "I'm sorry, this is all I can do…"

"W-who's Juugo?" Kagome grunted, her body struggling against the overbearing youki that surrounded her. She felt smothered, like her air supply had been cut off. Her powers were sluggish, curling lazily just out of her mental reach.

" _F-find… Sesshoumaru…_ "

Kagome heard the demoness' last whispered words before her body fell slack like a puppet who's strings had been cut.

 _No!_

Kagome was still struggling against the youki that oddly refused to disappear with the demoness' passing, and morbidly she watched as the body in her arms seemed to fade away into mist before evaporating from her lap. The youki, however, remained, flooding her senses and filling her lungs. Her body wasn't responding—her hands felt frozen and she couldn't even pull her body away from the cloud.

 _Find Sesshoumaru…_

His name echoed in her head as she pitched sideways, her eyes falling closed before her cold body even hit the ground.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you all for the great feedback so far! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far - those of you who are familiar with the original and those who aren't.

We're taking another turn in this chapter that will add some layers to the story that the original didn't have...I've created a series of family trees, so to speak, for Sesshoumaru's family and extended family. I've taken some liberties with the names of the Clans and Houses, so my apologies if they don't make sense in Japanese! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask away, but I promise I will be expanding on them as the story continues.

Thanks again for all the love and support! It is incredibly encouraging! :D

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

.

Solaris seemed to float as he walked out of the meeting hall, and Sesshoumaru followed as elegantly as possible. His oldest advisor had long since had his respect and his ear, although there was little now for him to advise upon. Sesshoumaru trusted his opinions and understood that they were well-rooted in something very valuable—experience. Solaris was older than even his father had been at the time of his death, although even as a pup he'd had the forethought to restrain from asking such a personally probing question as his true age.

"Ah, but I've heard you ask me many times, in your thoughts." Solaris chuckled as he came to a stop by the sliding doors out into the garden.

"Are you always listening?" Sesshoumaru bit back cheekily, more chuffed by the banter than irritated.

"You will always be that pup to me, Sesshoumaru." Solaris said placidly. "You have grown into your name, indeed it is true…but when I look upon you I will always see your bright eyes, eager to learn and triumph."

"And that is what I intend to do now, you should know this." the taiyoukai said, turning and pacing along the covered veranda. "I will not sit idly by and let my freedom be taken away by this council."

"I would not suggested something I did not think would bear great fruit," Solaris said, turning his head to the sky in thought. "You are a pillar of a once-great race, and your distance from both your family and your species is worrisome. You need pack, Sesshoumaru."

"I have my pack." Sesshoumaru snorted. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were more than enough and best of all, they were mobile.

"That is not what I speak of, pup." Solaris frowned, turning to face his companion. "I have foreseen the weakness of the inuyoukai for many moons, and I spoke of such to your father. He too, was not eager to heed my words, for the world lay at his feet and he had both you and your mother waiting for him in the shiro. It was easy for him to forget that his first—and what would be his only litter—was just one, _you_. He did not think of death as inevitable nor did he anticipate becoming the alpha of both his house and your mothers. He chose not to lead as he should, and instead chose his heart over responsibility which lead to the birth of your brother."

Something twisted uncomfortably in Sesshoumaru's gut at the mention of his half-brother. "Are you implying that my brother is the reason for your supposed ruin of my race?"

"No, your brother is a testament to the power of the General's blood," Solaris shook his head, his beads and feathers _clack_ ing together gently. "But unless you act, the blood of your family, of your _kind_ , will continue to disperse until there is nothing left of it."

"My father's Clan is not all who remain," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "My mother's Clan, the House of the Moon, still stands as a _pillar_ , as you say. The many Clans within the House of the Moon have always been powerful, and many."

Solaris' face seemed expectant, so Sesshoumaru continued.

"There are the lesser houses amongst them, reaching far into the North—with the Kangetsu who lead them! And my father's house may be small, but their Clans can reach as far back as the Hatsumde, the first inuyoukai."

"You are not wrong, pup." Solaris soothed. "You come from very noble lineage. But let me ask you this—when did the Clans last gather? When were the inu united? When did the houses last come together?"

Sesshoumaru fell silent.

"The clans have been spread bare—from the North to the South, East to the West. The home of the House of the Moon once stood proud in the Central Lands, a figurehead for both inu and youkai alike. They were honoured for their abilities of foresight and magic. Now, the East has long since been barren due to the dragons and the North hasn't been heard from for centuries. The House of the Moon has become little more than legend, a memory of what once was.

"The First Clan, the Hatsumde, have been absent for centuries. While it is true that your father's Clan are direct descendants of the First, the Taisho and the Mafuyu-bi are all that have remained for many moons. They too, have disappeared into the annals of your history. The First Clan claimed great elemental abilities, all of which were passed down to the wealth of their sister and brother clans, a gift bestowed to nearly all inuyoukai. As it stands now, Sesshoumaru, _you_ are the final child with their gifts, thanks to your father."

Sesshoumaru listened as Solaris recounted the histories of his lineage, and something akin to dread unfurled inside of him. When had the majesty of his people fallen? Where had they gone? As a pup he delighted in hearing of his icy cousins to the north, of the mysterious group within his mother's house who lived in seclusion for protection. How had his line—the responsibility of his lineage—fallen to him?

"Your father's house, the Taisho Clan, were honoured with the gift of the wind. Your gift of poison is an unprecedented honour, likely tracing back to the Hatsumde themselves. The Mafuyu-bi were gifted as well, but they have been lost to the ice and snow of the Northerns Lands. Whether you like it or not, Sesshoumaru, you are the key to the survival of all your family's history."

For a long moment, Sesshoumaru remained silent, thinking over everything Solaris was saying. It was true that poison didn't run in any of the lines from his father's side or his mother's. It had been suggested that Sesshoumaru had actually _stolen_ the ability somehow, although those who were familiar with elemental gifts knew that was not the case. No—there was a much more twisted explanation.

Sesshoumaru had been born with a littermate, a fraternal sibling in his mother's womb. Inu often bore large litters, and although his mother was both spiritually and magically powerful, her body was oftentimes weaker as a consequence. When she'd conceived, she'd been warned that her litter would be small. He'd been told—although sometimes he felt like he remembered—the events that led up to his birth.

It was not clear which of the siblings had carried the gift of poison, although Sesshoumaru had always favoured his sibling in that regard. At some point during the last stages of pregnancy, Sesshoumaru's youki had dominated his siblings' so completely, that he killed the pup. All traces of ability were drawn into the healthier body of Sesshoumaru, and during birth the other pup was stillborn.

 _There still must be members of the clans,_ Sesshoumaru grimaced internally. _I refuse to accept the idea that a race as proud and powerful as ours has vanished without even a whisper._

Solaris' invisible stare followed Sesshoumaru as he unknowingly began to pace. A chuckle welled up in his throat, but he quashed it in favour of waiting to hear what he suspected would tumble out of his young student's mouth. As if rehearsed, Sesshoumaru turned to face him, a cool mask of determination on his face.

"We are not all gone." he said stoutly. "I will prove it."

"That is not the matter at hand, Sesshoumaru." Solaris replied respectfully, inclining his head.

"A mate?" Sesshoumaru wanted to scoff. "I need no such thing."

"Even after all we have discussed?" Solaris was surprised. "Have I not proven to you how important such a person will prove to be?"

"If I can prove that the inu have yet to pass quietly into their next lives, I will not bear the burden of—of _repopulating_ my species." the inu replied with derision.

"You are still a stubborn pup." Solaris shook his head. "You seek to twist the rules of the game because you cannot win with how they currently stand?"

"There is no challenge too great for this Sesshoumaru," he replied stubbornly. _Of course that bird knows…_ Sesshoumaru internally grumbled.

"Aye, there are no secrets from me." the elder smiled. "You fear you will never be satisfied with a mate, for she will never be your equal."

"I don't _want_ an equal," the young lord snapped petulantly. "I don't _want_ a mate!"

"Oh how many traits you have inherited from your father!" Solaris said firmly. "You have spent little time at court, or around females of any race. Clearly your father's charm was one thing you did not inherit. Mayhap a lecture on the finer points of wooing and mating is necessary?"

Sesshoumaru realized the bird was goading him, but his ire, long since irked, came undone in front of his teacher.

"I could get any female I so desired." Sesshoumaru folded his arms into his haori, holding back on a string of expletives that would have made his brother blush. "That is not the issue. No—it is because none of these wretches that seek to throw themselves at my feet are _worthy_ of my attention." he concluded with a sneer.

 _I will never debase myself for a woman, I am no lovesick puppy._

"Your pride will be your downfall, my lord." Solaris had undoubtedly heard his thoughts. "May I offer a word of advice?"

" _Of course_ ," Sesshoumaru all but growled.

"I think, my lord," the youkai paused for brevity. "You need to learn to love."

Sesshoumaru was finally silenced by his teacher's words, and stared blankly at the bird who simply smiled serenely.

 _Learn… to love?_

A rustle of feathers snapped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts and he turned to see Solaris take to the air. Soundless as always, his teacher disappeared to wherever he kept his roost until he was summoned again.

"What a preposterous notion." the taiyoukai spoke aloud to the parting silhouette of his teacher, turning on his heel to gather his things and take his leave.

The words seemed to echo in his mind however, leaving a heavy feeling sitting in his stomach. For the first time, Sesshoumaru felt the pressing urgency of time, and couldn't shake the feeling that he was fighting a battle he would not win.


End file.
